1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex optical film, and more particularly to a complex optical film adopted to a display and a light source assembly including the same
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes two panels having a plurality of electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. a LCD device displays images by adjusting the amount of light transmitted therethrough by applying a voltage to the plurality of electrodes so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer can be rearranged.
A LCD device is not a self light-emitting device, and thus, it needs a light source assembly. Light source assemblies used in the LCD are largely classified into two types: an edge type light source assembly and a direct type light source assembly. In some edge type light source assemblies, a light guide plate is provided to make the light emitted from a light source to be upwardly irradiated, and at least one optical sheet is provided above the light guide plate to adjust optical properties of the light having passed the light guide plate. In some direct type light source assemblies, a diffusion plate is provided to reduce a bright line of the light emitted from a light source, and at least one optical sheet is provided to adjust optical properties of the light having passed the diffusion plate.
In the direct type light source assembly, a diffusion plate and a plurality of optical sheets are required to shield light and accurately control optical properties, which increases a thickness of the light source assembly and makes the manufacturing process complicated, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost.